


Hurt

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick Grimes, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Negan's limping. Rick heads to see what's up, and decides Negan could use some help.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> its 5 am i dont give any fucks or shits or damns or hells

Negan’s limping.

Rick wouldn’t notice if it weren’t for the fact that he’s been keeping his eye on the man they’d so tentatively let merge into their town. Negan hasn’t done anything wrong, per se, but Rick can’t help the residual anxiety of Negan’s presence. So he watches from afar, keeping track of everything going on in Alexandria.

Negan’s just gotten back from a run with Aaron – one of the only people comfortable enough to go out alone with the guy. Rick notes the discomfort in Negan’s movements, the limp that he didn’t have when they’d left; but instead of heading to get it checked out Negan heads for his house. Rick feels the frown tug at his lips. He has to admit: he’s painfully curious as to what the hell had happened out there. He knows Aaron’s a tough cookie but Rick doesn’t think he’s the type to just beat the fuck out of somebody – unless Negan had deserved it, which is always a possibility.

Still, Rick knows he can’t make any judgements yet. He needs to check the situation out first. So he steps off his porch and approaches Aaron before he does anything else.

“Hey,” He calls as Aaron unpacks the truck. Aaron looks up and offers him a smile.

“Hey, Rick. You here to help?”

“Mm, actually.. what happened out there?”

Regardless, Rick moves to help Aaron take out boxes. There’s some good shit in here, Rick thinks. _Chocolate_.

“What do you mean?” Aaron asks, throwing Rick a glance, and Rick huffs a little.

“I mean.. Negan. He’s limpin’ but he didn’t go get it looked at.”

“Oh – that.” Aaron scratches the back of his neck idly, frowning. “One of the places we explored.. floor gave out under us. I hit dirt. He, uh.. wasn’t so lucky. I think he sprained something but you know him, he’s too stubborn to get help.”

If Rick didn’t know any better, he’d think Aaron’s tone is _affectionate_. He frowns back.

“Yeah, that sounds like him. I’d better make sure he’s not, you know, dying, or anything.. he’d never admit it.”

“Be easy with him, Rick.” Aaron says, and Rick looks up in surprise. “He’s got problems and he’s too proud to admit it. Just.. don’t push him, okay?”

“Yeah.” Feeling off-balance Rick just nods, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Aaron.”

He strides off, unable to shake the feeling Aaron’s defense of Negan has left in his chest. Despite the warm spring day he shivers.

It wouldn’t surprise him if Aaron had some sort of infatuation with Negan, not really. He’d never say it out loud but Negan’s good looking, ruggedly handsome, and despite Negan’s over the top vulgarity there’s some semblance of a good person. Slowly but surely the time in Alexandria seems to be doing Negan good, and Rick thinks that, eventually, Negan could be an asset to be proud of.

When he gets to Negan’s house he briefly knocks on the door, and after a pause it opens. Negan looks disgruntled - his shoes and jacket are already off, leaving him in a black t-shirt and jeans, and Rick thinks he must have been relaxing - but the expression softens a little at the sight of Rick.

“Hey.” He says, voice just as soft as his face. “What’re you doin’ here?”

“Saw you limping.” Rick shrugs a little, hands still in his pockets, fingers wiggling a little. “Wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh. Well. That’s sweet of you, Rick.” Negan flashes a genuine smile and then steps back. “Do you.. want to come in for a little while?”

“Uh – sure.” Rick steps inside, trying not to shiver at Negan’s hand brushing over his back. He glances around the living room. It’s nice – just like every other house in the city, but still with a touch of something distinctly Negan. He settles on the couch, shrugging off his jacket.

“Goddamn weak floors,” Negan mumbles as he sits heavily next to Rick with a sigh. “Leavin’ me all hurt and shit.”

“Maybe you should go get it looked at.” Rick suggests, but Negan snorts.

“I’ve had worse injuries, I’ll be fine.” Negan sighs, propping his foot up on the coffee table. “Just gonna be a bitch to do stuff for a little while.”

“You have movies, at least.” Rick points out, eyeing the movie rack. Negan chuckles.

“That I do, Rick. You wanna watch one?”

“Maybe.” Rick gets up, heading over to examine the movies. He frowns a little in concentration as he scans them. Finally he settles on _Edward Scissorhands_ , and returns to the couch after he pops it in.

“Burton, huh?” Negan drawls, half-teasing. Rick huffs.

“Of course. Absolute best.”

“Hey, no arguments here.” Negan raises his hands in mock submission, although he can’t seem to help the smirk that curls the corners of his mouth. “Burton’s a genius.”

“Exactly.” Satisfied, Rick settles more comfortably into the couch, kicking off his shoes to tuck his legs up under himself. Negan takes a moment to look him over; still the epitome of polite. Even though they both know full well Negan doesn’t deserve it.

Which is why when Negan’s hand falls against his thigh halfway through, Rick doesn’t say anything at first. He’s not even sure Negan’s aware of it. Besides; the warmth is almost comforting, and it’s not like it’s hurting anything. So what does it matter it’s got a pink flush creeping into Rick’s cheeks?

“Hey, Rick?” Negan murmurs when Rick doesn't react, and there’s a husky undertone of _something_ in his voice Rick can’t identify. Rick shifts, clears his throat, before reluctantly glancing at Negan. Negan’s hazel eyes are dark, thoughtful – serious, for once.

“Yeah?” Rick says, and he hates how breathless he sounds. There’s absolutely no rational reason Negan should be having this effect on him, damn it.

“Can I kiss you?” It’s blunt and out there, not that Negan gives a damn. Rick’s face warms, more than just Negan’s touch could bring, and he wrestles with himself for several seconds before finally being able to speak.

“Yeah,” He repeats, which is absolutely not what he wanted to say, but then Negan’s mouth is on his and everything else doesn’t matter. Negan’s lips are fucking soft, and the way he kisses is so much gentler than Rick had imagined. Not that Rick had thought about it, of course not, he’d just.. wondered how the guy had been able to keep so many wives.

He shivers a little when one of Negan’s hands winds into his curls, the other reaching up to cup his jaw, and he lets his fingers brush over Negan’s wrist. He’s never quite been kissed like this, the right mix of gentle and dominant that goes right to his dick.

Negan shifts as if to push him down onto the couch, but he pulls away, resting one hand on Negan’s chest to keep the distance. Negan frowns a little.

“Too much?”

“No, but..” Rick pauses, running his tongue over his lips momentarily. “You’re hurt. You should relax.. let me do it.”

Negan’s breath catches a little. “Oh. Well, in that case, maybe we should take this to my bed? You know – so I can _rest_.” He adds with a sly little grin, carefully standing - and trying not to wince - and Rick follows suit.

“Hm, well, it would be good for your health. Should I help you?” Rick teases, and Negan grins.

“I think I got it, Rick. You should go first.. make sure there’s nothing I could trip on.. you know?”

“You might be right.” Rick muses, turning away and heading up the stairs. Negan makes no secret of watching Rick’s ass, and his dick twitches with interest in his jeans. Fuck, Rick’s so fucking hot.

When they reach the bedroom Negan pulls off his black t-shirt and sheds his jeans. “No need to be uncomfortable while I _rest_ , right?” He says idly, sliding onto the bed, just before Rick’s on top of him, kissing him again. He sighs happily, running his fingers through Rick’s hair.

“You know, you kiss different than I thought you would,” Rick mumbles against his mouth, blue eyes half-lidded. He hums.

“You thought about kissing me?”

“Not much.” Rick leans back a little, biting his lip with embarrassment, and Negan grins.

“But you thought about it. What else did you imagine us doing, Rick?”

“That’s it.” But Rick’s lying, and they both know it, based on the rapidly developing blush dusting his face. Negan decides not to push it, though, and instead draws him back down for another slow kiss. God, Rick’s kisses are addictive; Negan thinks they don’t even have to have sex, he’d be alright just kissing Rick forever.

Rick pulls back again after a moment, though, mouth dipping to Negan’s collarbones instead. Negan sighs again, watching Rick kiss lower and lower, over his chest and stomach to his hips.

“You gonna blow me, Rick?” Negan purrs softly, watching Rick finger over the waistband of his boxers. “Let me feel that pretty mouth?”

“Maybe.” Rick licks his lips, looking a little nervous. “I’ve never.. done it before.”

“No?” Negan sits up on his elbows, flashing Rick a soft, comforting smile. “That’s alright. You can learn, it’s not that difficult. I’m pretty easy to please.”

Rick nods, carefully drawing Negan’s blue boxers down and tossing them elsewhere. He swallows at the sight of Negan’s cock, arced up against Negan’s stomach, already flushed and hard.

“You don’t have to do this, you know, Rick.” Negan murmurs, tipping Rick’s head up. “I mean, we are moving awful fast.. only got through half of a movie. I can take you out first, if you’d rather..”

“No.” Rick takes a deep breath, pushing down the anxiety. “I can do it. Just.. I might need you to.. guide me.”

“Of course I will, baby. And you can stop whenever, if you need to.”

Rick nods, carefully wrapping one hand around Negan’s dick. Negan takes a shaky breath, biting his lower lip. Rick’s hand is lightly callused and it rubs _so_ good as Rick hesitantly begins to jerk him off.

“Tell you what, Rick.” Negan breathes, stifling a soft little groan as Rick thumbs over the tip. “How about you touch me the way you like bein’ touched and we’ll go from there.”

Rick nods and adjusts his grip a little. Negan’s cock is warm and heavy in his hand, throbbing a little, and it takes a couple of strokes for him to settle into a steady rhythm: long, slow drags up, soft little squeezes to the base, collecting the precum at the tip with every upward movement. Negan groans low in his throat.

“F _uuu_ ck, Rick. You like bein’ teased?”

“Some.. yeah.” Rick shifts a little, free hand reaching up to lightly fondle his balls. “Seems like you do, too.”

“Fuck yeah I do.” Negan groans softly again, sinking back to the mattress. “’specially when it’s you, Rick. Shit, you could do anything to me and I’d love it.”

“Anything?” Rick says curiously, glancing up at him, and he exhales, half-whining, when Rick gives the base another light squeeze that has his head spinning.

“Yeah.”

“So, what, you’d let me grab you right now and fuck you?”

“God, yes, Rick.” Negan bucks a little, mouth falling open in soft little pants and moans. “Though I think I – I think I’d much rather h-have you ride me right now.. let me get balls deep in you.. f-fuck, I like to think about that when I jerk off. You on my dick, making all those pretty sounds as I fuck you..”

Rick bites his lip. As tempting as it is to get Negan off right here and now, increase the intensity of the strokes until Negan hits his orgasm, Rick knows that’s not what they’d come here for.

“You think about me while you’re masturbating?”

“F _uck_ yes I do.” Negan arches a little. “What’s not to think about? I mean, the thought of a hot guy riding the shit out of you should be enough to make anyone cum – _fuck_ , Rick-”

“Are you close?” Rick murmurs, pausing momentarily to run his thumb back and forth over the tip. Negan keens.

“Yes, I’m fucking close, Rick, you are _seriously_ about to make me blow my load right now, Rick, please.”

Rick doesn’t say anything, just pulls away, watching Negan squirm and writhe and whine. He looks almost pitiful, brows pulled together with confusion, cock hard and throbbing and leaking against his stomach.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Just to look.” Rick muses, nails just barely brushing the underside of Negan’s dick, and Negan resists another whine.

“Well, will you at least let me cum before you look?”

Rick hums, blue eyes dark with lust. He leans down, kisses the tip of Negan’s cock, and then licks a broad stripe down the side, and Negan’s finished, spilling onto his stomach, and even though he’ll deny it later Rick hears the _mewl_ he lets out.

“Fuck, Rick,” Negan whimpers, unable to stop shaking, “Fuck, fuck, so fucking good, so fucking good, _Rick_.”

He’s sensitive still, and Rick continuing to lick and kiss along his quickly hardening length is fucking amazing. His legs are trembling and he thrusts upward haphazardly, reaching down to grip Rick’s curls, and Rick flashes a pretty, innocent smile.

“Would you like something?” Rick teases, catching his tongue between his teeth, and Negan holds back a growl.

“Just fucking blow me already, Rick. Please.”

Rick obliges, halfway; he sucks softly on the tip, blue eyes gazing innocently up at Negan. Negan groans, pulling on Rick’s curls.

“God, Rick. If you don’t fucking swallow my cock right now I am going to grab your fucking head and ram my entire fucking dick down your throat.”

“Sounds fun.” Rick smirks a little, pulling back just an inch or two. “Maybe next time.”

Slowly – and Negan can’t tell if he’s teasing or just nervous – Rick’s lips wrap around the head, tongue running up along it real soft. Negan thrusts again, a little more desperate, and instead of continuing to tease Rick sucks down a little further. Fuck, Rick’s mouth is fucking warm and wet and Negan really, really wants Rick to be riding him right now.

“Fuck,” He grits out, propping himself up on one elbow, his other hand still wound into Rick’s hair, “Fuck, Rick. So fucking good, baby.”

Rick hums softly, taking in more with each even bob of his head. Rick’s tongue keeps flicking out against his dick, all soft and sweet, and those soft lips feel like heaven on the sensitive nerves. Negan thinks Rick might just make him explode.

“Keep doing that.” He pants, eyes slipping shut. “Fuck fucking fuckity fuck Rick, it’s good. You feel so good. Not gonna fucking last, Rick..”

Rick swallows him down to the base, nose brushing the dark curls there, and he can’t help the second orgasm that grips him, shooting into Rick’s mouth. He shoves hard on the back of Rick’s head, holding Rick down and thrusting a little until the euphoria dies down and he can sink back to the mattress. Rick sits up, coughing, and there’s still little drops of white clinging to his lips as he pants, blue eyes hazy as he looks at Negan.

“What now?” He breathes, trying desperately to pretend he doesn’t have a hard-on. Negan takes a few moments to try and get the oxygen circulating again before answering.

“Take off your clothes.” Negan says, an order more than anything, and Rick obeys, sliding off the bed momentarily to strip off his shirt and jeans. Negan watches him with interest, quickly scanning over all the scars, the muscles under Rick’s skin. Shit, it wouldn’t be so bad for Rick to shove his face in the pillows and fuck him straight in the ass. “Boxers too,” He adds when Rick hesitates, and Rick shyly draws them off. Damn, being fucked by Rick wouldn’t be bad at all; but for now the sight of Rick’s ass is enough to make him not regret the decision of Rick riding him.

“Now what do you want?” Rick prompts, and Negan realizes he’s just been staring at Rick. He hums thoughtfully.

“Bend over in front of me,” He decides after a moment, swiping his tongue over his lips. “Head down, ass up. I want you to prep yourself for me. There’s lube in the drawer of the table there.”

Rick retrieves their only saving grace and then climbs back onto the bed. He gives Negan another shy look and then hesitantly leans over at the waist, bare ass exposed to Negan, who purrs appreciatively. He’s never exactly done this before, but somehow it’s.. extremely erotic.

“That’s it,” Negan murmurs, while Rick slicks two fingers and begins to tease himself, “That’s my pretty boy, Rick. Look at that ass, baby. Come on – let me see how much you can take before you set that hole on my cock.”

Rick muffles a soft little whimper in the sheets and dips one digit into himself. His hands are already trembling, a mixture of nerves and arousal, and he gasps softly, involuntarily, at the intrusion. Slowly he slides the one finger in deeper, biting his lip, feeling his breath catch.

“Fuck,” Rick mumbles, carefully easing in a second finger and beginning to pump them. “Oh, God.”

“Is this your first time fingering yourself, Rick?” Negan says softly, one hand reaching down to lazily stroke himself. “You enjoyin’ yourself?”

“I – I don’t..” Rick takes in a few stuttering breaths, trying to get used to the uneven rhythm of his fingers – back and forth, scissoring and spreading. The discomfort is quickly giving way to pleasure and he’s starting to shake all over. “I’ve – only d-done it once – ju-just to see – fuck.”

“Well, you look damn good.” Negan sits up against the headboard, wincing a little at the drag of his fucked up ankle. “All bent over and shit. When I can move my leg without wanting to die I should fuck you like this. Would you like that, Rick?”

“May-maybe.” Rick inhales deep as the pads of his fingers brush his prostate while he’s scissoring them, and it comes out as a whine. “F _uu_ ck – show me a good time this time and I might let you.”

“You’re damn right I’m gonna show you a good time. Fucking hell, Rick, look at you, fingering your pretty ass like this, you look so damn gorgeous.” Negan muffles a soft groan into his fist, but he keeps his gaze trained on Rick. Rick keens softly.

“Feels – feels good,” He pants, eyelashes fluttering. “Fuck, I..”

“Are you ready for me, Rick?” Negan’s voice is low, husky with want, and Rick’s hips give an involuntary little jerk.

“Yes.”

“Good. Take your fingers out and lube me up, baby. I’m supposed to be _resting_ , aren’t I?”

Rick grumbles a little, but nevertheless manages to extract his fingers with a vague little whine and sits up. He feels unnaturally open and raw. He tilts a reasonable amount of lube into his hand and runs it down Negan’s dick, making sure it’s slick. He’s really afraid this is going to hurt, but he pushes his anxiety to the side and hovers nervously over the older man’s stiff cock.

“Are you sure you’re ready, Rick?” Negan says softly, hands stroking up his sides, and he nods.

“Yeah. I’m gonna.. I’m gonna do it now.”

“Alright. Take your time, baby, we’ve got plenty.”

Rick gives Negan’s dick another swift jerk and then lines the tip up with his entrance. He’s shivering – somewhere between cold and want. Slowly he begins to sink down, inhaling sharply at the breach into his body. God – Negan had seemed well-endowed before, but now..

“Fuuuuck.” Negan groans, head tilting back into the pillows. “So fucking tight, Rick, fuck. So good. You feel so good, Rick.”

“I can’t..” Rick’s trembling, both hands splaying out on Negan’s chest now, shaky fingers tracing the tattoo. “So big, ‘m so stretched.”

“I know, baby boy, I know. It’s good already, right?”

Rick nods wordlessly, slowly easing himself so their hips are pressed flush together. Negan wraps both arms around his waist, kissing the center of his chest gently.

“So deep,” Rick whispers, voice quavering. “It’s in me so deep, Negan. Fuck..”

“I know.” Negan kisses his collarbones, his shoulders, gently rubbing Rick’s arms. “Feels fucking good, doesn’t it? You ready to move, baby?”

Rick nods again, taking a deep breath and slowly lifting himself. The friction is almost unbearably good and he dips his head to Negan’s shoulder, biting his lower lip.

“Fuck.” Negan sighs appreciatively. “So tight, baby doll. That’s it.. take your time, baby.”

Rick takes a few moments to settle into a slow, almost nervous rhythm. He feels overly stretched, overdone, and Negan’s soft, encouraging hip bumps are barely helping. Not that it feels bad, by any means, but..

Still, Negan’s quickly urging him into a faster, steadier pace, thrusting up and pulling him gently down. The rubbing inside him is fucking _good_ , Negan’s cock is fucking good, he’s almost outdone with the pleasure. He’s trying to stifle cries and moans of pleasure in Negan’s shoulder, but Negan is apparently not having it, because one hand weaves into his curls and yanks so he’s open to the air. The hitting of their skin is erotic as fuck, giving Rick goosebumps, and he thinks he might cry from the pleasure.

“Don’t stop,” He gasps, winding his fingers into Negan’s dark hair in return, “Don’t – Negan, I – it’s – _fuck_ _it’s so good_!”

“I know, honey.” Negan kisses his neck, sucking in a soft hickey. “I know. You can take it, baby boy – I know you can, Rick. You’re okay.”

“Please,” and Rick’s almost crying, taking in Negan’s relentless thrusts into him. “Please, Negan, please, please, I need – I need to-”

“That’s it.” Negan works his fingers into Rick’s lower back, kissing at Rick’s jaw. Rick’s shaking uncontrollably; Negan’s pounding into his prostate, and his hips are starting to jerk as he nears his orgasm. Fuck. He looks so fucking good, rocking himself desperately in Negan’s lap, body working hard to pull Negan’s dick in deeper. “Cum for me, Rick. Let me see you scream for me, baby boy.”

Rick heaves a dry sob into his shoulder, nails digging crescents into his back, and cums _hard_ , coating both of their stomachs with translucent white. God, Rick is so fucking hot. The tightness inside Rick’s body brings Negan to rapid orgasm, releasing deep into the slighter man. And then, for a long moment, Rick clings to him, body racked with shakes and half-sobs of ecstasy, and it’s all he can do to rub Rick’s back, kiss at his neck.

“Easy, Rick,” He murmurs, when Rick starts to calm down. “Come on, little one, you’re alright. Just relax..”

“I’m sorry.” Rick mumbles, wiping at his eyes. “I don’t usually, um.. cry.”

“Well, to be fair, you probably don’t usually get fucked like that, right?” Negan teases, and Rick lets out a shaky sort of laugh.

“Yeah, I s’pose not.”

“Right.” Negan noses encouragingly at his jaw, fingers brushing his thighs. “Come on – let’s see if we can’t get you off me.”

It takes a few moments, but finally Negan slips out of Rick, who sighs in mostly relief – although he feels oddly empty afterwards. He flops onto the bed next to Negan, taking in soft little pants to relax, and Negan rolls over to watch him. He’s still all flushed and shivery. It’s.. it’s really fucking cute, actually, and Negan can’t help leaning down to press a slow, lingering kiss against Rick’s mouth.

“I, uh.. I really.. I enjoyed this.” Rick says softly, a few heartbeats after Negan pulls back. “Maybe I could.. you know..”

“You could come back over for another movie.” Negan suggests, running a hand through Rick’s curls just to watch Rick sigh happily.

“Yeah.” Rick murmurs, blue eyes slipping shut. “I’d like that.”


End file.
